


Zendikar Blooms

by Breya_Etherium_Shaper



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breya_Etherium_Shaper/pseuds/Breya_Etherium_Shaper





	Zendikar Blooms

Her hand was warm, because of course it was. Why wouldn’t a pyromancer’s hand be warm? But it didn’t feel like the heat of a flame. Nissa looked up into Chandra’s lustrous eyes and saw joy and excitement, as if she had given this hyperactive mage the best gift in the world.

“Your spark was so bright, when I started looking for you. You must’ve really been working hard at fixing this place, huh?”

“It’s my home, and it needed a gentle hand to help it heal.”

“Of all the hands I know, yours are the gentlest.”

She was turning red, but not as if she were about to unleash a fireball. She had that charm about her, like the bright sun she was, lighting up every thing around her. Chandra’s hand closed a little tighter on the animist’s. And suddenly Chandra’s lips were on hers.

“HmmmUhhh?”

“Sorry, what? I couldn’t hear you through my mouth.”

“I missed you.”

Silence. 

She’d gone and ruined things again. She had worked so hard to understand others, to be more than a friend to Chandra, she was capable of so much, but every time she opened her mouth she…

Chandra kissed her harder this time, falling over backwards to the ground where Nissa had been meditating.

This was something wholly new and exhilarating. This was like when her spark had first ignited. This was like finding her place in the multiverse. She felt herself instinctively reach for mana and forming something, but she didn’t know what. This impulsiveness and passion flooding her mind, Chandra’s hot lips moving in sync with her own. 

Nissa didn’t always have words or know how to deal with others, but she didn’t need to with Chandra. The pyromancer never knew what to do with others and she seemed to make friends easily. Maybe Nissa could let someone else be her go between.

“I missed you, too.”

The smile spreading across that freckled face changed from joy to amazement, as she looked behind where the two of them had fallen. A pair of trees had sprung nearly whole from the ground and twisted around each other. They weren’t very tall, but the blooms on them were a bright and fiery red. The color of Chandra’s hair.

“Did you do that on purpose?”

“Not exactly.”

“They’re beautiful!”

With a blush, the elf pushed herself back to a seated position, the human with her arms planted squarely on either side of her torso. Their faces were so close. Nissa leaned in and kissed Chandra softly. 

The trees grew taller, their blooms spreading down the trunk and like vines all around the inseparable pair. The heat began to rise, and Nissa wasn’t sure if her dearest…

Her love. Her dearest love.

She felt herself connecting with her love, letting their minds flow together. The heat hadn’t been fire, but her own desire to never let Chandra leave her arms.

“Thank you for finding me.”

“Thank you for the flowers.”

She didn’t have words, but right now she didn’t need any.


End file.
